


Shinies

by Reading_Nerd123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Second Year of High School, Slow Burn, follows the eps, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Nerd123/pseuds/Reading_Nerd123
Summary: Y/n  just wanted to join the team and help make a difference and understand where her little kwami came from. What will happen when she tries to join the team?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 1: The start

"Once again, Paris' new mysterious hero saves the day from a bank robber!"

"AHH isn't this great! We have another hero who seems to be here permanently. Unlike the other heroes Ladybug and Chat noir call for help once a while "

"I guess. What if they work with Hawkmoth? At least the ones ladybug picks she trusts." Marinette paused the video on her friend's phone,frozen on a picture showing the outline of the hero. It wasn't a bad picture, just slightly blurry. 

The mysterious new hero wore a big dark purple cape along with the same colour mask, and a lighter purple bodysuit with a belt that had plastic jars sitting tightly in it.Their hair had two tufts of dark purple feathers on either side of their head. Strange things to have on the suit: Marinette thinks to herself. 

"That's a good point but I don't know Mari. They're playing the really long game if they are." Alya smirks, closing her eyes and imagines how her presentation could benefit from hearing the new event. Starting the new second year of high school, the english teacher decided to start it out with a presentation on the heroes and or events from them of Paris. Suppose it to help the new transfers to the schoool to help them know who they are. As if the whole world doesn't know about them or their own heroes. 

"Anyway, what made you want to write your report on... them?" The bluenette shifted in her seat, just remembering them saving her a few weeks ago from an akuma made her cross her arms. Ya they saved her and helped capture it. But she can’t shake off the feeling of being backstabbed. Happen once it can happen again. Does Not help her at all when Chat noir is trying to convince her to let them join them.

"Well, since they seem to be independent on their own. Especially that speech Ladybug spoke out to the camera’s about them a week ago." Ayla chuckled. “Who knew she would be so angry about the help she’s being offered. I think it would be a nice change of hero talking.” 

“I’m sure she’s just trying to make sure Paris is safe."

As the girls continued talking about the presentation. Nino and Adrien came into their sight. Nino greeted his girlfriend.

"What are you girls talking about?" Nino asked, he wasn't a nosy person but seeing all the pictures in her girlfriend's tablet got him curious about it.

"I was showing Marinette the new hero, the one who’s independant." Alya responded.

"I mean they do like to be on their own.” Adrien commented on. Nino nodded.

"I wonder if they ever join the Ladybug team." Nino told his friend who rolled his eyes at it.

"You mean Ladybug and Chat noir’s team"

"I suppose but we all know Ladybug is the leader"

"It is meant to be a team" Adrien and Nino take a seat across from the girls.

“Anyhow” Alya eagerly leaned over the table to the boys. “How are you guys finding the start of the new school year?”

Adrian chuckled softly, bringing his hand behind his head. “Heh, finding it fine. Much more freedom than last year was.At least the bodyguard only has to give me lifts to and from places and stay with me at events. ” 

“You say it dude, remember in first year? Man, I wish that control no one.” 

As the old gang talk about their first few days of the new year experiences so far. On the other side of the cafeteria sat the new transfer foreigner.  
I lazily lean against the wall at a table with just me. Reading a book in French. I can understand it and speak it just not so natural . So you know what they say, learn a language, read the language.  
Turning the few last pages of it, I felt a nudge at my ankle. Glancing down at my messenger bag under the table. Hachy, my little crow kwamii, was peaking over my bag and poking at my leg. I let out an audible mmm, turning the final page of my book. 

“Y/nnnnn, we’re all out of seeds! Can we get some more before going home? Pleaseeee” Hachy whine. 

Smiling at how adorable he is. I pull the lid over my bag, sliding the straps onto my shoulder. 

“I could stop at a shop for some supplies after I bring the book back to the library.” Pretending I was talking to myself, I casually picked up my book and started my journey to the room. Walking down pretty much empty halls, my mind wandered off. 

It’s been two months since I moved here. A year since I had Hachy. Moving here thinking I could be accepted in the little hero gang. Oh was I so wrong. Every time I appear to help them with an akuma. Ladybug gets angry and starts pressuring me to give up Hachy after helping. As if I would. I now leave the akumas mostly to her and her partner in crime. Her partner in crime seems to be fine with me helping them. At least he doesn't agree with her about giving up Hachy. I give my attention to the normal-ish daily crime on my own to help out the community. Not a lot of crime but still great to help out. Helping with the akumas if necessary. 

Leg locking in place, I heard a thud and then felt the coldness of the ground against the side of my face.

“Ughh..”

Looking up my book slide across the hallway. Taking off my glasses, I rub my face as I kneel, I take in a big breath. Feeling my lungs being full before breathing out. I gotta pay more attention where I’m going, I thought, placing back on my glasses. 

“Here, lemme help” 

Staring up, a boy offered me his hand. He wore blue jeans, a plain white shirt with a brown jacket over it. His hair is short brown. In his other hand was my book.  
Taking his hand I mutter a thanks.

“ Ah je vois que vous êtes fan des misérables, qu'en pensez-vous jusqu'ici?”

I push my hair back, looking to the side of him as I take the book from him with my other hand. Sliding the book in my bag with the other books and pieces I carry. I hope Hachy is okay. 

“ Uh oui fan je viens de finir de le lire.”

“French not your first language non?” He chuckles to himself. 

“Was it really that bad?” 

"Nah I just never seen you around here before"

Oh.The bell went signalling students to go home or to their final classes for the day. 

“I’ve got class to be. I’m Daine . I’ll see you around…” He points to me as he takes a few steps backwards.

“Y/n, Y/n L/n” 

“Pleasure to meet you mon chéri. You should probably tie your laces” He waved before heading down the halls, filling up with people rushing to classes. 

Blood rushing to my cheeks. I kneel down tying my shoelaces. Readjusting my bag strap. I continue on walking.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe you should trip more often" Hachy flew out from my bag, landing onto the kitchen counter. Admiring the new shiny ring I bought him. 

"Very funny. Next time I'll just buy an extra bag of sunflower seeds as an apology instead of a shiny ring" Locking the front door. I make my way to the cabinets. Putting away groceries. I opened the fridge and took out leftover Chinese food. 

"Well we both know you love shiny things too Y/n" He places the ring in a drawer underneath the tv. Another item to our collection of random junk. Shiny or not. Collecting bits was just relaxing to us. Gives a use for those jars on my belt. 

Rolling my eyes but smiling. I walked to sit in my chair, I petted the crook of my neck. Hatchy noticing this, he brings over the tv remote. Dropping it on my lap before wiggling on my shoulder, leaning on my neck. 

Turning on the tv, I let a show about fashion play on as I eat away at my noodles. 

"Now we heard that you had some managers trust issues that wouldn't let you model how you wanted to. How did you overcome this, Mr Agreste?" 

The camera turns to a man with blonde wavy hair that reaches his shoulder. Wearing a white button up shirt. Nervously laughing, he claps his hands together. 

"Well they weren't confident with me at first. But I kept bothering them every time I was with them to let me do how I wanted to do things. And well-" 

My ears perk up to this. Holy shit. That's how I'll do it. Instead of Ladybug pestering me. I'll pester her to gain her trust without having to give up Hachy. Looks like we won't have to go back home at the end of the school year. I am a genius.  
Placing the now empty bowl of noodles on a side table. I cover myself with a blanket to my neck. Getting wiggling in the seat to get comfortable in the seat as the next scene of the fashion show began. Hachy snoring away. The camera turns to the red head. 

“Ahaha, I’m sure children will take that to heart” Mrs Chamack readjusted her clipboard as the camera turned to the model. Adrian smiled, twiddling his thumbs that stayed on his lap. He looked plain, wearing a white collar button up and black jeans. Who could have thought that France's best model would dress plain for an interview. 

"Speaking of children. Have you thought of having children to continue the family business your father built?" She grabbed her pen, leaning slightly forward, waiting eagerly for the response. 

His eyes wide, head darting to the right of him. Placing his hand on his head, rubbing nervously.

"Slightly too early to think about that, but I guess maybe a child or two in the future. Not even to help the fashion business family business" he softly smiled at her.  
"Aw I'm sure you'll be great parents"

Such a strange question to ask. Probably asked just so more fangirls watch and swoon over him. I mean he isnt bad looking but the fan girls are taking it way too seriously.  
Eyes feeling dried, and eyelids too heavy to hold. I scratched my nose before wiggling down in my comfy chair. Closing my eyes for the last time tonight.


	2. 2: Start of something good

Finishing up breakfast. I wash up the dishes, drying and placing them on the rack by the sink. Humming along to a Jaged Stone song playing on the radio. I glance at the clock, the hands pointed to eight am, on a Wednesday. School will be starting in 55 minutes. The first proper day of learning and properly meeting the classmates. I rub my arm walking away from the sink, heading to my room.

It's a simple room. Cream colour walls, a double bed with purple covers. Some posters of my favourite shows and bands hanging off the walls. There my messanger bag sat on my desk along with my pair of rollar skates tied to the strap. Walking pass the balcony, I pulled back the curtains. Letting the light shine in. Picking up my bag, I write on a sticky note 'Going to school, Love ya - Y/n'.

"Hatchy, you in my bag yeah?"

Hatchy peaking his head through the flap looking at me, smiling.

"Always"

Softly smile at him, I turn around.

"The bag is just becoming more and more of a next to you huh"

"Yup sir"

Heading down the hallway, I place the note on the second bedroom. Living with my Aunt has it perks. I can do pretty much what ever I want without supervision, as long as I help out with tidying the apartment. Which I think is a win win. It's nice seeing her more then I did as a child. Mother always talked about how she missed her to her. But Auntie would always say find a mirror to talk when she misses her. I smile at thought. Must be nice having a silbing. I guess Hatchy would be the only closest thing to a sibling I would have.

Untieing the skates, I leave through the front door.

The sun was beaming on my back as I roller skates down the streets to school. Feeling the warmth seeking through a cap I put on before leaving. Moving side to side to get pass people I finally cross the final crossroad to school. Slowing down my speed, I put slight pressure on front of the skates to stop. Sitting on the stairs of the school, near the wall away from people. I switch over my skates to a pair of normal shoes. Once done I tie the skates to the strap of my bag, making my way up the stairs.

"Ah shit!"

Looking to my right, over the staircase wall. There sitting on their ass, a short red head with a helmet on, wearing a black t shirt with neon bands on the sleeves. Jumping over the wall, I offer my hand to her.

"Hey? You alright there?"

She looked up to me, taking hold my hand. I pull her up.

"Yeah yeah, just heh, need to keep an eye out when skating"

Letting go of my hand, I look down at her rollar skates, they were black, with neon lines and purple laces. The wheels were in a line, unlike mine that were two in the front and two in the back.

"You skate?! I skate too"

I grin, turning to the side showing her my roller skates.

"Oh wow, we're gonna have to race at some point" She smirks.

"Name's Alix"

She hold out her hand.

"Y/n, I'm uh a transfer here" I smile, shaking her hand.

She snap her fingers 

"Ah so thats why I couldnt recongnize ya"

She lazily put her arm around my shoulder, walking in sync up the stairs.

"So newie, have ya ever skate on the Louvre grounds?"

I raised my eyebrow " Uhh no."

"Ohoho, you're in for a treat"

Sighing in relief, Alix and I made it to class with minutes to spare. Who could have guess I already met one of my class mates for the year. As we enter Alix left me at the door and went to the back of the class, talking to another red head as if she knew him all her life. Feeling weird to just follow her like a lost sheep. I walk into the middle of the room, walking up more stairs. Looking at a desk next to the gaint windows that hasnt had anyone sitting at, I sat down. Placing my bag on the seat inwards.

The wasnt that many people, but I guess the was still time for people to come in. Looking up to Alix, she sat with the red head joking with him. She noticed me, happily waving at me. I gave a small wave back, turning back around. 

Tapping the desk waiting for the teachter to come in, I stare out window. Being up in front of the classroom isn't bad, since everyone know teachters only really focus more on the middle and back desks. Thinking that front of the class are angels to do their work. 

I flinched out of my thoughts as a hand slammed down on my desk. Looking up to an angry blonde girl. Leaning closer to my face with her hand still on my desk.

"Ahem"

"Uhh yes?" I lean back to the side, pushing my bag along.

"You must be new. But this is my seat."

I look down and under the desk

"What are you doing?!" She removed her hand, but crosses her arms.

"I dont seem to see a name on the desk. And I was here first. So this must be my desk" I smile up to her.

She snaps her finger. "Sabrina tell the newbie how things work around here"

Out of now where another red head came at her side. Why is there so many red heads in the one class?? In my old school the only red heads you see are people in wigs.

"Yes Chloe! Everyone knows that -"

I hold my finger up to them.

"I'm gonna-"

"Chloe Sabrina, is everything okay?"

We turned our heads to an adult in an all baby blue clothes with students pouring in behind her as the bell went.

"Yes miss" Chloe glares at me as she grabs Sabrina up the stairs, grumbling under her breath.

Trying to process what just happened, I turn my attention to the teachter.

"Now that has everyone took their seats. I would like to introduce you your new transfer student"

All eyes fell on me. Turning slightly to the left, I gave a small wave. Looking at this year class mates. When suddenly my eyes land on a blonde dude directly across from me. Adrien Ageste. Who thought the model also goes to a common school.

Saying a quick 'Bonjour' eyes wide, I turn back looking at the front.

Now this is just horrible to process this as well. He must have been here a while if the other classmates arent freaking out.

Listening I heard two people behind me whispering.

"Isnt that Chloe seat" 

"Yeah, how did the transfer get the seat?"

"Oh my god, Chloe is sitting on the second last desk"

Ignoring them I pay attention to the teachter. She wrote her name on the board

"Now those who new my name is Miss. Bustier." She smiles at the class.

"Starting off the day, those of you who have P.E Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting at the stadium," She said "The rest of you can head over to the library."

Picking up my bag I start walking towards the door.

"Kim!"

Everyone stopping in their tracks, turn looking up at the top of class. Looking there a guy in a black shirt and buzz cut hair was pulling his arm back to punch who I presume to be the 'Kim' he sounded angry to.

"Ivan?! What is going on?" Miss Bustier called out.

"It's Kim, I'm so g-"

"Ivan, go to the principal's office!" Ivan growled,scrunching up something in his hand the paper. Everyone stood back to let him leave through the door after grabbing his bag. Kim walked past me. 

I cough a 'You seem to be an asshole'. Coughing again to cover it up but enough for him to hear. He stopped looking at me with wide eyed. Clearing my throat and tapping my chest I walk out.

Heading the library I sat at a desk. If I knew I was gonna be here today I would have left coming here yesturday. I could have avoided the whole tripping situtation. I'm still kicking myself about how embarrasing that was.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn seeing the redhead Alix was talking to standing there.

"Uhh hi i'm Nathianel, Alix's friend. She uh told me to talk to you to be uh friends. As she wants all of us to hang out at some point"

Ohoh this is gonna be a great friend group.

He took a seat across from me. 

"Huh, Nice to met you Nathenial"

"You too" His eyes darts to the table. Placing down his sketchbook.

Noticing it, I point to it

"You draw?"

His eyes went wide.

"Uh yeah" He quietly said.

"Can I have a look?"

He pick it up giving it to me to flip through.

Twenty minutes of flipping through and commenting on how good they are. Nathaniel started to feel more comfortable around me. He started talking to me about some character designs and how I should join the Art club. I smile to myself thinking how I have already made two friends.

The peace became to an end by a crashing sound as it shook the building, knocking me out of my chairs. But Nathenial holding onto the desk.

"What was that?!" Nathenial concerned said.

"I dont know but we better leave with everyone else" I answered.

Grabing our stuff we started running. Running past a couple of t.v's on with the news. I take a glance. On the screans a giant stone monster smashing and breaking things in front of it.

With the hallway being filled up with more people I run in towards them, heading to the girls bathroom.

"Y/n?!" I hear Nathaniel shouts for me. Feeling guilty that he worried for me I continue on going.

Reaching the bathroom. I lean against the door, rubbing the feather on my choker, thinking. That creature is attacking anything in its path. And if it's who I think it is then they're heading straight to the staduim. Where Alix is.

"You're gonna help them this time?" Hatchy flew out looking at me.

I sigh nodding. "I want to help and if Ladybug doesnt like it then she's gonna have to suck it up"

I tilt my head up. "Hatchy, fly on"

Wearing my costume I jump out of the bathroom window leaving my bad in a stall.

Losing my sight on which way the rock guy went. I stop, looking around me.

"Hello Birdy!" Looking up Chat noir jumps down to me. Gleaming at me.

"Well Cat, where's your kill joy partner?"

"Right here Crow" Turning around, there stood an angry Ladybug.

She had her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Here to give your miraculous up?"

"Actually" I take a step back. "I'm here to help if you like it or not Buggy" Tapping my foot to my other foot. Activating the wheels on my shoes out. Unlike Ladybug and Chat noir I'm more of a

She points at me cutting off as we look up to see a building falling down. Glacing back at them I take this as my cue to start going.

"Race yeah at the staduim!" I shout back at them skating away.

Arriving at the staduim most of the students ran away. But one student stood in place as the creature walked to a frozen Kim.

Skating side to side, I swoop Kim up bridal style, getting him far away from the creature for him to run. Being chased by the creature I try to skate fasting.

"Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller then you."

Looking up following Chat noir shooting his staff infront of him. Making him stop in his tracks to watch what will happen. 

"Crow get him out of here!" Ladybug swung down, landing beside him.

Placing Kim down and racing back to the fight. I notice the blogger of Ladybug and Chat noir recording from the side lines. What brave but yet crazy girl.

Watching ahead of the fight the creature grew bigger. The heroes tried going for another attack but it picked up a football goal and threw it heading towards the side line girl. Chat noticing threw his weapon to it to block the goal to keep her from getting hurt. But Chat was to slow to notice it hand reaching to grab him up. 

"Buggy, wrap it legs!" I shout at her coming closer to it.

"What?! But Chat"

"Trust me Buggy"

Sighing she throws her yoyo around, wrapping up it legs. Pulling tightly on the string.

"Squawk time"

Looking head on the creature, I scream loudly at the creature. Making him drop a scrunched up paper in his left hand to cover half his head with his hand.

Ladybug watching pulls on the string, tumbling him down. She ran towards the ball. I skate fast towards the falling Chat, catching him.

"Since when do cats fly?" I smirk

"Since flightless birdy catches them" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes still smirking. "I'm sorry I dont have a weapon to travel with"

Placing him down, a tick on my feather beeped. Letting me know I have four minutes before i de transform. 

Ladybug breaking the ball by stepping on it, realsing the akuma.

"Shit" She runs over to the fallen creature, unwarping quickly from it from her yoyo.

Grabing a jar from my belt, I skate towards the akuma trying to fly away. 

"Oh no you dont, you devil moth" 

Snatching the akuma in the jar, I head over to Ladybug and her partner.

"I think this belong to you"

Handing over the jar to Chat.

Another beep goes. I stare at Ladybug who looks less annoyed.

"Buggy, look, I know you're not happy with me-"

"You can help"

"I what-" I look at her dumbfounded.

"Chat has made some points that helps your case to keep your miraculous and help us"

"I uh" I smile at Chat " Thank you, thank you! You will not regret it"

I pull them in for a group hug. Before being interrupted by the blogger girl.

"Can I have you to confirm what you just said Ladybug?!"

I look at her and back at the heroes when another beep goes.

"And this is what i'm calling cutting it close and leaving you guys to handle everything else. Good bye team" 

I smile, waving at them as i roller skate backwards before turning forward.

Detransforming in an alley way near the school. Hatchy hide underneath my flannel that I had thrown over my t-shirt.

Entering the school bathroom. I pick up my bag, sitting against the bathroom door once more. Hatchy flew from under my flannel sitting on my knee.

"We did it. We're apart of the team. Refusing to give me up payed up huh"

"Yeah and you wanted me to give you up Hatchy" I petted his head. "Let go home, the should be some seeds in my bag for you to eat on the way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Hopefully over time the writting will be much better


	3. 3: Double trouble.

"Come on y/nnn" Alix has her hands on my shoulder, gently shaking me "You know you want to beat me in a race"

It has been a few weeks since the Stone heart inncident, that people are calling it. During those few weeks I, Alix and Nathenial have been hanging out . Getting to know each other. Like how they been friends since childhood and always manage to get in the same class since high school. And that today is Alix's birthday.

She has just finished eating at a restruarent with her dad where her dad gave her a family heirloom of a pocket watch. It looked pretty neat, espically with it being an hologram. Her, Nathenial and I are heading to Trocadéro. It has the beautiful scenery and very good for races to have. Which Alix's was begging me to join in. Her and Kim made a bet that if She wins Kim will stop making stupid bets and dares with people for the rest of the year. But if Kim wins Alix would have to give up on her skates. Which would kill her.

"I don't know Alix. Wouldn't it be unfair as I dont have anything to lose?" I mess with the feather on my choker. "How about I race you after your and Kim's? Loser has to buy the other two ice cream." I smile at her

She removed her hands, gleaming at me.

"Really!"

"Finally, all this talk about you guys racing has finally gotten a date to it." Nathenial commented.

"I know right , y/n will have to buy us ice cream" Alix places her hand on my and Nathaniel shoulders, bringing us into an almost group hug.

"Dont get to cocky now" I smirk.

Reaching the place, Alix waved to a group of people who will be watching the race.

"Hey guys!" Alix pushed me in front of her " This is the transfer I was talking about bringing with us, Y/n. Y/n from left to right are Rose, Juleka, Nino, Ivan, Myenla, Max, Alya-"

"You're that ladybug blogger. I love your videos on them" I but in, holding my hand out for Alya to shake.

She smiled, eyes wide" I'm glad you enjoy them y/n, wait till you see them in person" She winked at me

Who knew that pretty much everyone from my class is here to watch the race. This is a pretty easy way to know their names and perhaps even befriend them.

"Let's hope she wont be in danger Alya" Turning around stood Adrien and a bluenette girl next to him. Holding a gaint pale yellow paper rolled up in her hands.

Feeling my heart racing up as I watch them get closer. Why does this model boy keep surprising me. He is full of strange things. Does he not has photoshoots to be on a weekend?

Alix nudge me in the side. "And that's Marinette and model boy Adrien. Adrien, Marinette. Y/n" She points to me.

I hold out my hand for them to shake  
"It's uh nice to met you guys "

They shake my hand after one and another saying the same or likewise.

The group huddle around Marinette.

"Well girl, let us see the banner" Alya said smiling.

She urolled it. The group and I gasp in awe on how good it is.

"Impressive Marinette" I complimented.

She smiled, saying a quick thank you.

Alix stretched her arms as she turn her back to stretched as well.

"So wheres Kim? To scared to lose his bets and dares for a year?"

"Spoke to soon" Just on time Kim walk right next to us.

Alix all geared up and ready started walking to the start line, "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna live you in the dust, meathead."

Kim followed her " "You're no match for me, my neck is bigger then your thigh."

How is that threatening? Just.. weird.

Alya place a hand over her mouth so Kim couldnt hear. "Is that a good thing?" 

I looked at Marinette and Adrien who looked just as confused as Alya was.

"Seeing that he has a big head and not Alix smaller leg as a neck. Yeah" I shrug as I answered.

Max walked in front of the racers. Pointing a finger to the sky.

"Let's review the official rules, two laps around the fountains, approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line is declared the victor. If Kim triumphs then Alix will relinquish her roller blades to him, Alix triumphs then Kim is prohibited from making dares for the rest of the school year."

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!" Juleka a second last person in the line with us yelled. Us in the group started agreeing with her.

"On your mark, get set.."

They got into position, ready to go,

"Hold up!" Alix yelled with caused Kim to fall on his face, making us snickering and chuckling.

"Forfeiting already." Kim gets back in the ready position.

She smirked at him then skated over to Alya, handed her her pocket watch. "Hold this for me, will ya, Alya? Don't wanna drop it."

"Hold on girl, I can't I-"

"Guard it with your life, it's a family heirloom." She skated back over to the starting line.

Kinda hurt but glad she didnt give it to me. I would be scared to hold it, it's so priceless. Not to mention Hatchy would try hard to keep it.

"Marionette , take this" Alya hands her the watch.

Blinking at it. She takes it " I should have brought a jacket" she grumbles as she places into her Jean's pocket.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Max shouts. We cheered as the two went racing down the path.

Standing up, I bite my lip and messed with the choker feather. What if she actually loses. She love thise skates to bits. I'm gonna have to find the exact same type down to the details online if she loses. But this is Alix I must have full faith that she will win.

"So y/n. How are you finding Paris?"

So caught up in my head, I turn my head to see that I have forgotten I was standing next to Adrien. He softly smiled at me.

Eye wide, crossing my arms. I turn looking back to the race. "Uh it's okay. Haven't been to many great places yet" I answered.

"Oh you haven't?" He tapped his head with his finger. "I know" He snapped his finger smiling brightly. "You can hang out with our group when we go to places. I'm sure the others love to get to know you better and we get to show you the best places in Paris." He proudly say.

"Oh" I look up to him, smiling softly. "Thank you, I would like that."

Alya came up behind us, placing a hand on my shoulder "Ya girl, we'll get to talk about the new hero, Crow. Do you know they say they used to fight crime in London?" 

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow. "We're gonna have to go over the evidence for that theory" I smirk.

"Oooh, what's this?" We three and Marinette turned around seeing Chloé with Alix's watch.

I watch Marinette patting her pocket, panicking written over her face.

"Give it back to Marinette, Chloe" I walked over to her, trying my best to stay calm. Obviously she's a brat that thinks everything is about her. Who would boss someone about sitting at desks? 

"And why should I do that four eyes?" She remaked.

"It's Alix's, Chloe." Adrien stated.

"If it's Alix's then it's must be worthless." She holds it by pinching the top of it with her fingers. Turning her nose up as she pressing the button on it.

"No no. Don't!"

I reach over trying to grab it, but was to late. The blue light emitting from the watch startled Chloe. She let go, falling onto the ground to rolled intothe race track. Walking fast as I can. I fell on to the curb, I try to reach out on my knees to grab it out of the track.

Suddenly I was yanked back, eyes wide watching as Alix's crush the watch with her skates. I started breathing heavily as the rest of the group who didnt notice the commotion just happened. Cheered Alix for winning the race.

Feeling a hand my shoulder, I turn to see Adrien holding out his hand for me to pull myself up off the ground.

Accepting I look over to Alix feeling proud of her self, till it vanished within a second as her eyes landed on us four mouth agap. Looking at the ground of the broken heriloom. She skate over, kneeling on the group picking up the broken pieces.

Alix looked around, tears forming. "How?" She glared at Alya, "Did you do this?!" Gripping the pieces tightly. 

"Alix," I reach my hand out to. Ahh this is badly hurting her.

"Ayla gave it to Marinette. She put it in her pocket for safe keeping, and Chloe somehow grab it without being notice, and dropped it. I thought I could reach it off the track before it got broken, I'm so sorry." She looked at me saddness all over her face but as she turned back to look at the three girls, angry fill her eyes.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday, it's a family heirloom!" Tears ran down her face as she held the pieces tightly to her chest.

"It was an accident!" Marinette cried.

"We never meet any harm, Alix." Alya reasurred.

Chloe behind the two girls scoffed turning around crossing her arms. "As if. I had nothing to do with this."

"You're all to blame!". She turned away from us, skating off from the group.

"We should go after her" Natheniel came up next to me. I nodded, running in the direction she went.

I huff "Man, She can skate fast"

"Yeah, but look she's close" Natheniel pointed out.

"Alix!" I called out.

She stopped in place. Natheniel took this as a sign to walk closer to her. Watching where I stood a purple smoke starting to rise from her skates to her head.

"Natheniel, get back!" I shout.

He turn back looking at me with worried expression which started to be shocked. A gust of wind went past us. I turn around watch as akumanize Alix skated past us.

"Natheniel get out of here, I'm gonna try and warn the group" I started running in the direction.

"What no! You'll be in danger"

I turn giving him a reasure smile and finger guns. "I'll be fine Natheniel! It'll give time for the heroes to get in on time"

Hinding behind a wall a few meters away from location, glancing around the cornor. Alix body lied still on the ground with what looked like to be Marinette's banner. Hatchy flew out of my bag next to me behind the wall.

"Hatchy, fly on"

Jumping onto the top of the wall. I watch as Alix fall down once more by Buggy's yoyo.

"Oops, did you trip." She commented.

"Ya know they say to make sure the ground is smooth enough for skating" I smirk at the remarked, skating underneath Buggy. 

"Please help me up, I messed up!" We looked at Alix as Rose reach for her hand.

"Don't touch her" Ladybug shouts.

But it was to late as she touched Rose. She screamed but then frozen, fading away in the wind. Ladybug looked on in horror as Alix got up, laughing manicing, skating away from us.

"Have you seen Chat?" Ladybug yoyo away from me.

"No, but what are we dealing with?" I shout back, skating after them.

"She's taking people lives and using them to go back in time."

Mylene was running from her but unfortunately was caught, froze and her time stolen just like Rose.

Alix stopped, checking her wrist. "One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me from where I'm going, Ladybug and Crow." She faced us, not noticing a pole coming towards her. It tap her shoulder caused her to turn around and see Chat Noir.

"Let me guess, we're all playing a game of tag and you're it?"

"Exactly." She smirk, skating towards him.

"Don't let her touch you!" He jumped over her just in time

"Miss me, just a second to late!" He squeeze his index and thumb together.

Alix stopped on the path unfortunately turned her head to see Alya behind a small wall recording. Noticing I skated towards them trying to reach Alya first. But I was to late. As soon as she touched her, she started skating away once more.

"Well, she waste no time, doesn't she?" Chat commented.

"And the more people she freezes the more minutes she gets to go back in time, we have to get that Akuma or those kids are goners."

"Lets race no more time them, guys" Chat noir grinned at my joke as we rushed following her to her next victum.

We gotten there just in time to save Ivan who tried to hide behind a planet tree bush. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the villain wrist as she was in mid air, making her far away from Ivan.

"Enough, keep your hands to yourself!"

Alix grinned. I watch as she quickly went to yank the wire to bring Buggy towards her. Without thinking I yank Buggy away, sending me skating backwards towards Alix but making Alix letting go the yoyo in the process. I skidded onto my ass, turning around to face Alix, hovering over me, grinning. My eyes wide. She looked horrified with her mask only really showing her mouth grinning at me. I tried to crawl backwards away facing her. Only when she went to touth me. To be only blocked by Chat hugging to protect me.

"Chat! No!" My arms hover around his frozen body.

"No!" Buggy shouted.

"Oh wow." Time-breaker check her wrist. "Six minutes in one go, must have been all those Nine lives. Gotta go the passed awaits. But first" She reaches for Chat's miraculous to only be met by a punch to her face from me. 

She may be my friend Alix. But she's still a villian and I should not go soft on her because of it.

"Try it, I dare you." I hissed.

Rubbing her face she skated towards me, going after me again as I am stuck underneath Chat. But to only to be grabbed and thrown over Buggy's shoulder. As if she weighted nothing to her.

"Chill out, Hawkmoth. I have a sick plan." She turned around and skated off. Buggy angry throw her yoyo, wrapping it around Alix's waist and holding onto me. Dragging me along. Buggy made sure she got her footing, hopping up the stairs Alix was bringing us to. Grabbing onto Buggy's hand I hop onto the wall railings, skating upwards. Alix gathered enough speed for us to go back in the past.

Being roughly ten mintues in the past. Ladybug let go of the time traveler and me. She fliped over her. Landing few meters away from her. I skated around Alix. Leaning on my left to turn around to face her and be next to Buggy. Ladybug went over to the ledge. I stand in a ready position, watching Alix's move.

"We're really in the past?" Buggy asked.

Alix and I skated over to the ledge to watch our past selfs. Just on time Chloe snatched her watch from Marinette's pocket.

"Chloé, put the watch down!" Alix screamed.

This startled the blond causing her to drop it, as the group looked up in awe and shocked.

"Run away. Dont let her touch you" I jumped down infront of the past Alix. The group ran away screaming. But Alix just kneel down to the broken watch, crying.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay"

"Ladybug, It's all Ladybug's fault!" She shouts, transforming into her villain self.

I skate away. I'm not use if I'm used as time engery. Hiding behind the same wall I used to transform. I get a tap on my shoulder. Turning I see, me. Ha man don't I look short without skates on. Is that how tall I'm really am??

"Who the FUCK are you?" Past self asked.

"I am you, midget"

"Alright miss wearing one foot of skates. If I'm you then what's the first thing I did when I got here" She places her hands onto her hips.

"Easy. We went to find Ladybug to talk to her to let us help her. Only to accidently talk to a fake Ladybug and Chat noir who were on break for a birthday party."

"That was pretty embarassing." Past me messed with her choker. "How did you get here, huh"

"Time travel villain" I wink. "Time to transform youngling"

She transformed. "We're the same age."

"Nah, I'm exactly ten minutes older." We skated towards Buggy and Chat noir who were fighting the two Alix's only to follow them attacking citzens.

"Whats the news" Past me and I skated behind the heroes.

Chat noir looked at us, looking at one and then the other.

"Two Crows??"

"Dont have time to explain it Chat" Buggy said.

The two Alix's got into a confident stance, staring us down.

"We got enough speed, let's go hardcore on Ladybug, two Crows and Chat Noir."

"Once we get the energy from both-"

"And save our watch." They smirked.

The heroes stopped as the villain skated toward them.

"Uhh, I thought we were chasing them."

"Some times the table get turning, Chat" I commented as Past me picked up Chat noir and I pick up Buggy bridal style to skate away fast as we can. Getting a distance away from them. We placed the two heroes down. Turning around to the villains.

"Little me I think you know what time it is"

"Oh it's time to sing"

We stood in a stance, facing at them. We powerful screamed at them. Which only slowed them down. No stunned at all. Shocked, we stare at each other.

"Their helmets must be really safe to stop us from using our once attack move."

"No shit, me"

As they get closer I push past me behind. If one of us must go, then it must be the oldest. As they get closer they tripped as a yoyo wrapped around their legs pulling them off the balance.

We looked up to see another Ladybug.

"And two Ladybugs??" He gleam looking at all four of us. "I must be in heaven"

The ladybugs rolled their eyes.

"Once a flirt-"

"Always a flirt" Past me shrug as she finished our sentence.

An Alix turned to the other. "Change of plans, we better go back in time now, they'll be less of them to deal with."

"I'm down." they skated off away from us.

"They're planing on going back in time again." Both the Ladybugs spoke at the same time. They looked at each other, giving a nodded before tossing their yo-yos up into the air. To get a bike chain and a cone.

"So whats the plan?" I look at them.

"While you two figure it out, I'll buy us some time." Chat commented.

"I'll come with you incase you need help"

"But your miraculous-"

"I have faith it'll be over within three minutes." I smirk.

With no protest from anyone else, Chat and I rushed towards the villains. He cataclysm a gaint pillar causing it to crumble and fall into the two Alix's path. Making them to do an U-turn, heading back to where the two Buggies and Past me are. Chat and I rushed behind them. Watching ahead. I notice Ladybug holding the bike chain. When the two Alix's got closer to her. 

She cartwheeled backwards between them, locking there legs together with the chain. Stuck together, they gain more and more speed. Not able to control it at all. They hit the ramp and were sent flying into the air.

The Ladybugs throw their yoyos at the mid air villains. Yanking their skates away to free the akuma to de-evilize it. Once done, they throw up their lucky charm, bringing everything back to normal. I look at past me, fist pumping her before she vanished forever.

I skated over to the watch, bringing it over to Alix. I crouch down "I believe this is yours."

She gasped, taking it from her, "This is sweet, how did you fix it? Thank you!" She frowned, "I should have never given it to someone else to look after." She stood up, "It was my responsibly, my bad."

I place my hand on her shoulder. " Don't be harshed on yourself, you wanted it to be safe. So you could go have fun. " Smiling at her.

She smiled brightly at me. "You're an amazing skater" she skated off after making that comment.

Ladybug and Chat walked beside me."And I was just getting use to having two of you each around."

"Oh yeah. I betcha Ladybug would kill one of us within 5 minutes" I comment.

Just as perfect timing, my choker beeped on it last feather. 

"Speaking of minutes, gotta fly" I bring finger gun at them before skating away to go find a wall to transform behind, placing Hatchy in my bag to get rested and fed.

I really need to stop cutting it close with my miraculous...

Just as I turn around the wall Nathenial and Alix's were together.

"Y/n! You're okay" Natheniel hug me.

"Yeah all good" I weakly smiled.

"I'm glad you won Alix" I turn my attention to her.

"Yeah I beat Kim's ass. And now it's time to beat yours!" She smirk.

"Oh yeah? Lets go then" I took of my shoes, untying the skate lacers from my bag strapped.

"OneTwoThree!" She called, gleaming away as she skates off.

"Hey thats cheating!" I shouted back, smiling as I skated behind her.


	4. A shower with bit of hints

"Time to wake up Y/n" a quiet calm voice called out to me.

Groaning in response I bury my head deeper into my pillow, refusing to let the morning shine ruin my sleep.

"Gib five more minutes" I grumble.

Hearing the bedroom door close. I lose the focus to stay awake. Feeling the warmth and the cosiness of my bed bringing me back to dreamland.

The end of my bed gotten heavier. I furrow my brow.  
"Hatchy. I swear if that's you"

"Wahah" I curl up, wrapping my arms around me. The cold air washed over my skin. I need to buy actaul pjs and not wear old tank top and shorts. Glancing at the end of the bed. There stood Alix, holding my cover.

"Hatchy?"

"Dude why are you in my room? On the weekend?" I change the subject quick. Not one bit happy my one sleep in weekend day already gone.

"Your Aunt let me in. She tried waking you up." She smiled at me.

"Mhm, I should have told you to not surprise me with vists early on the morn." I rolled over onto my back, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Aw, you dont mean that. Especially when I've invited you to eat pastries"

I lift my arm up slightly, so I could look at her blurry silhouette with one eye.

"Alright. You got me sold. Can you past me my glasses."

I hold my hand up in the sky with eyes still close. Enjoying the last few moments in bed. Feeling the glasses in my hand. I say a thanks. Placing them onto my face.

"I'm gonna get dressed. Go wait for me in living room"

Alix hummed as she skipped out through my door, closing it behind her.

Leaping out of bed. I rumble through my drawers picking out clothes. Putting on orange turtle neck and jeans. I grabbed a smaller messenger bag. Simple bag design, holding in my wallet and some seeds for Hatchy.

"Hatchy?" I called out.

He flow down from on top of my closet.

"Hows the nest up there?" I ask before brushing my teeth in my room.

"Cozy as ever. But do you think we can get another soft blanket?"

Gargling on some last night water, spitting out into an empty cup.

"I'd say we could. More blankets mean unexpected visitors can see ya up there" I turned around. Opening the flap of my bag. "You ready buddy?"

Nodded, he flew into my bag.

Walking out of my room. I saw down the hall, Alix and Auntie. She wore her night time robe around her tightly. Her almost full grey hair up in a low poney tail. They sat at the table laughing and talking. They had mugs in their hands and biscuits on a plate on the table.

"Morning Marie." I kissed on top of her head, reaching after a biscuit.

"Morning Y/n" Marie smile at me, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Y/n your aunt is amazing. How come you never told me she the number one skater in London?" Alix looked at me with amazement in her eyes.

"Huh. Guess it slipped the mind" mouth full of biscuit as I answered.

"Oh you to kind dear" Her voice weary at the end of her sentence.

I looked at her worried, but she just gave a reassuring smile back.

"Alix and I are heading to a pastry place. You want me to grab you some or anything else while I'm out?" I darted my eyes to the front door.

"Ah, surprise me, dear. Oh can you get some milk as well? I'll do groceries shopping in the next few days." She reaches into her purse, grabbing some notes.

"Ah ah. Auntie, I'll pay for this. And I will go do groceries today." I place the cash down.

"Oh y/n. Your mom sure did make sure you're kind"

I place my hands on my hip. " yeah but you're teaching me how to be a jerk to those who deserve it." I smile. "Ready to go Alix?"

"Yup" she stands up, pushing the chair back under the table. "Thank you Marie for the tea" She walked through the front door. I follow behind her before a hand grab on my sleeve. I turn around to see Marie stretching her arm as she sit down still.

"You should use today as a breather before you get burnt out" She let go of me.

"I'll try" Knowing full well what she meant behind it.

Talking on the way to the omade . We arrive in front of Boulangerie Patisserie. A well know baked goods and treats to Paris. We walked through the door as it made a ding.

"Hello there! What can I get you two girls." A big adult with a moustache and chef hat on stood behind the counter.

"I'll take a cinnamon bun please" Alix said.

I read through the menu above the counter. When my eyes land on a certain desert.

"I'll take the six macarons please"

"Coming right up" The man walked into a bake door, getting our orders.

I reached in my bag, pulling out my wallet. To give Alix some money for my order. The man got back, handing our order.

"It is six euros in total." Ringing up a receipt. Alix handed over the money and I grabbed my box if macaroons. 

Thank you we said as we left the shop. Stepping onto the path. The sun beaming down on the city.

Only two steps out of the door Alix gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"I thought it was later on today. Not eleven am!"

"Ugh, yeah I'll be there" Alix turn look at me with annoyance written over her face.

"What's up?" I place the box into my bag.

"Turns out I'm gonna have to dip. Art teach wanted me in at eleven am to finish off my art piece. I'm so sorry to cut it this short"

"Its fine. Really, Alix." I reassure her.

Waving goodbye, we went our separate ways. I walked around a group of people. Mostly young teens in the group. Leaning towards the glass protecting a bunch of tvs stack on each other. Two young teens were on the tv. Both standing left and right of the balded man. The stage was colourful. With both the girls wearing baby blue clothes.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for, the viewers at home have made their decision, and the Kids plus weather girl is...."

I stopped behind them, watching who was gonna win. It be good convasation with Marie later.

The blonde girl looked confident. Smirking knowing that she has already won the competition.

"Mireille!!"

The blonde looked in shocked turning her head to them.

Ouch, maybe next time. I continue on my path, heading to the park to sit on a bench and eat some of them macaroons. It may not be great breakfast nor was that biscuit but it'll do till lunch later on.

The park wasnt that busy. A few people just enjoying life. Some sitting under trees. Some on benches. A few parents and kids at the merry go round and buying balloons. Walking past the balloons a bluenette hair catches my eye.

"Hey Marinette!" I walk over to her.

She stopped looking in her purse, looking at me. A small child with pig tails, holding a balloon tood behind her, peering out to me.

"Hey Y/n" She puts her purse away.

"And who is this" I crouch down to the kid level. She hide further behind Mari's legs. 

"This is Manon. It's okay to say hi" She looks at Manon. Manon darts her face away from me.

Reading the atomosphere that she is scared of me. I bring my bag in front of me. Taking and opening the box of macaroons, offering one to Manon as a way to show not to be scared of me.

Her face brights up, looking at me before reaching for a purple one.

"Well that's something" Mari commented.

"Yeah" I stand up, placing my bag back at my side.

"I wanna go on the merry-go-round!" Manon point to it with a half eaten macaroon. She took off before Mari could get a word in. 

Laughing, I follow them. Mari grab Manon hand, turning to face Mari she look up to her with puppy eyes.

"But you promised! You aren't going to break a promise are you?"

"Can't resit puppy eyes huh?" I said

"Yeah. Alright let's go." Mari sigh, giving in to Manon.

We walked to the merry go round. Mari gave the man money, as I lift Manon onto the unicorn as she holds onto her balloon still. Just as I got off the ledge of the ride. Alya came out of no where, breathing heavily.

"They... Need an extra to pose with Adrien!" She stared at Mari then noticing me, smiling. "Heya Y/n" 

"Hey Ayla"

Watching Mari, she had her hands on her cheeks. smiling dreamly.

"It that your boyfriend?" I turned my head at the kid.

"Marinette and Adrien are dating?" I ask, looking between Mari and Ayla.

"More like a hard core crush"

Mari face turn red, fidgitting. "What?! No.. I mean.. Yeahno" She taps her index fingers together. She snapped out of her lovely dovey moment " I gotta look after Manon though"

Ayla motion her index finger side to side, refusing to take that as an excuse. 

"You take care of Prince Charming." She hopped on to the unicorn with Manon, "And Y/n and I will take care Miss Unicorn."

"I will?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I mean it be nice to have some one to talk as we go around."

"Oh" Ahh, but I shouldn't. I still need to get groceries, lunch and blanket... Marie did say to take a break though.... I mess with my choker.

"Sure! I'll love to company you, Ayla"

Manon pouted at us. "No way, Marinette's my babysitter!" she cross her arms.

"Trust me, Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reezby and find us some sad little kids and grant those wishes!" Ayla pointed into the sky. I laugh watching how cute this is. Marinette agreed, walking away from us. The merry go round started, so I started walking around the outline of it. Not even a full circle around Manon let go of her balloon.

"Noo!" She cried.

"I'll get it Manon!" I ran off, chasing the balloon. When sudden gust of wind came out of no where blowing behind me. I turn around seeing the ride has been covered in a dome of ice. Oh fuck they're gonna freeze. Looking around, I see a villain wearing all dark purple with purple hair in pigtails with frosted tips, holding an umbrella. So much for stealing my colour purple. Furrow my brow, I ran behind a tree near the wall. Taking off my bag placing it up into the tree.

Lets hope I remember where I put you.

"Hatchy, time to transform."

Hatchy flew down, nodded before going into the feather hanging off my chocker. Running back to the dome, Ladybug was already there.

"Buggy! Any chance to break the dome?"

"Crow" She looked at me. "No. Can't you shatter it with your power?" Panic filled her eyes. 

I look at the dome and the space inside.

"I can't. Either an chuck of ice hurts them or they'll go deaf since they're not like us nor akumatize."

"Plan C it is then." Ladybug leaned onto the dome. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay" She looked at Ayla and then Manon.

"Where's Marinette?" Manon looked behind her, sadness filling her eyes.

Ladybug crouched down to her level.

"She'll come back, she hasnt forgotten you, Manon"

I riase my eyebrow so did Manon.

"How did you know my name?"

Buggy panic, pushing her hair back.

Yeah Buggy, how? I thought.

"Marinette told me." She smile at the girl.

Ladybug turned around, opening her arm to me. I hold onto her as she swung away from them.

"You have friends who know you're identiy?" I ask as I let go of her in a street.

"There's alot you dont know about."

Just on time, a screaming cat shot through the air heading into the road. Running to the spot I hope I was correct where he's landing, I catch him bride style.

"Cats flying once more and I still cant?" He smiled as he get out of my arms. Ladybug runs up next to us.  
"Birdy, my Ladybug" He reaches for her to give a smooch.

I turned around gagging playfully. Buggy removed her hand before poking Chat's nose away from her.

"No time for your childish charm" She stood confidently.

"We should be expecting lighting storms, like, right now." There stood infront of us is the colour stealer. She pointed her umbrella to the sky shooting lighting. The once clear sunny skies turned into dark gloomy clouds. Thunder and lighting peaking through, traveling into the center of where.. We are standing, fuck. 

I grabbed Chat's tail running from where we were but Buggy tackled him, bringing me foward to fast losing my balance. I fell doing a front flip, landing hard on my back.

"Ugh" I look up at the gloomy sky before getting up to see Chat ontop of Buggy getting off of her. looking at the villian, floating in the air.

"What is she meant to be? Lighting girl? Eletric fly?" I grumble.

"She call herself Stormy Weather" Chat look at me before turning to look at Stormy. "And you just won yourself a catfight."

Buggy and I stand in a fight pose, as Chat just ran at her. Getting closer to her she brings up her umbrella and pointed it at the road.

"Black ice"

The road covered in black ice, causing Chat to stumble. She sends a gust of wind, blowing us losing our balance, falling down the street further. Buggy throw her yoyo around a pole holding onto as she grabbed onto Chat's tail who then grabbed a hold onto my leg. Stopping us from going any further down the street. 

Once the gust of wind stopped, we all fall onto the ground face first. I groan standing back up.

"A little Chat Noir will take the wind outta her sails." He crack his hands before starting to chase to only be stopped by a snag on his tail by Buggy.

"Now hold on, Kitten. We need to think before we leap." She let go of him.

"Got a plan?" I ask.

"Just follow my lead" She smirked as she hop onto the side of the building running. Chat following her lead on a different building.

I watch in awe as they left me. The is no way I am that confident to do that. I click my heels together releasing the skates and skated down the road behind them. Only a ten meters behind when they jumped spinning their weapons at her. She looked behind gritting her teeth at them.

"Not you again" She throw a gust of wind at them, pushing them and some cars with them. Over buildings that could have been five streets away from me. 

Facing her I skated faster, going side to side. Opening my mouth to use my power.

"Squawk on" 

She faced as me as my scream vibrated to her to only be winded back towards me with the gust as wind she through as protection. I blocked my ears flinching my head away before being blown down the street once more.

Landing against a wall of a building. I looked around to see where I was. Seeing that the was a stall with sweets and good treats on it. I walked over to take a small bag of goods, taking them to an ally way.

"Ground on" Hatchy came out, exhausted. I untie the knot opening the bag for him to choose what to eat.

"Sorry it's not seeds"

"It's okay. You're needed back in the fight."

I smiled at him waiting. I'm so lucky that he's not stubborn on what he's eats.

Transforming back I started skating down the street. Opening a jar on my belt to place the bag of sweets in. Looking on my left as I go past. Stormy was on a tv.

"Summer vacation is officially over."

A little bit far to be thinking of summer vacation. Better start early then late I guess. Skating onwards I headed to station.

Arriving at the place I saw Lady and Chat running down the hall reaching at a red door. They stood back getting ready to run at it. To stop to look behind them. 

"Heya guys" I skated past them. They looked at me dumbfounded as I headed straight for the door. Getting closer and closer, I jump kicking the door open but skidding on my ass stopping only a few feet away from the stage with a tv on stage. Looking closer at the tv it had Stormy on it.

"It's a recording" Ladybug stated. 

Laughing came from our right. There stood Stormy smiling at us. She pointed her umbrealla to a giant light, lighting hitting it and it was coming to crash onto me..

Eyes wide, I tried to get up fast to only to be greeted by the floor once more. Turning to my left Chat noir was on the floor flashing a smile at me. He got up offering me a hand. I took it as all light sources turned off.

"Frosty the snow girl's getting away." I felt Chat pulling me into a direction. "Do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"Not all of us have night version Chat" Buggy grumble.

"You know crows cant see at all in the dark? I'm pratically blinder then you Buggy"

"No need to bug-out. Trust me my lady, birdy" He started running in a direction following Stormy as Buggy and I trusting him to guide us.

We rushed up stairs only for Lady to start talking.

"Okay, that's enough, I thin-"

"Duck"

I pulled which I assume was Buggy down with me. Ducking what ever was thrown at us.

"-Follow your lead on this one"

Chat taking ahold of our hands again just before we made it all the way to the rooftop.

Stared at Stomy floating in the air., chuckling Not notcing that I was still holing onto Chat's hand.

"You airheads, you fell right into my trap!" She lifted her umbrella summoring a tornado, that wrapped around the building. "There's no way out! Party's over fools."

"We just"

Buggy looked down at her hand, letting go of Chat hand. Chat looked at his other hand then at me as I still hold it. I winked at him before letting it go, just to mess with him. Smirking to myself. His eyes went wide.

"We just getting started Stormy" Buggy did her lucky charm, only to recieve a bath towel.

"We're about to be blow away but at lest we'll be dry for it" I commented.

"Hold your feathers" Buggy warpped the towel around her arm.

Standing in a fight stance. Stormy summoned gaint hail stones on us. Chat pulled Buggy and I infront of him as he started to spin his staff above us for cover.

"So whats the plan? My arms are starting to get a cramp"

"Work out more so you don't get a cramp"

"Very funny birdy" 

I gave shrug as Lady glare at me.

Lady looked around us thinking what to do. "See that sign Chat? Cat it out"

He nodded "Hey, Coldie Locks, is that all you got?!" He started running, dodging any lighting bolts thrown at him. Parkouring over blocks. He cataclysm the sign, making Stormy blast a hole in it for her to fly through.

But unknow to her Buggy sneakily catches her ankle with her yoyo. With the help of the sign it breaks open a air vent for Bugguy to hop onto, using the towel to glide up into the air. Bringing Stormy down onto the ground, making her drop her umbrella.

Watching from the side lines. I jumped up catching it, throwing to Buggy to get the butterfly out. She snaps the thing over her knee, then tosses it on the ground, when the black butterfly flies out, trying to get away.

"Oh no you dont" Buggy catches the demon, turning it back into a pure butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!!" The towel was thrown into the air bursting into little ladybugs,cleaning up the weather and any damages caused.

I hope Manon and Alya are okay.

Chat walked over to Lady and I. "Pound it" They fist bumped each other. I turned around heading to the stairs. My job to help was done for now.

"Wait" Chat was behind me, holding out his fist. "You're not gonna leave without a fist pump are you?"

I look at him, laughing softly. "Isnt that your and Buggy thing?"

"We're a team, so it's our thing. Birdy"

Rolling my eyes playfully, I fist bump him and Buggy.

"Till next time" I ran down the stairwell.

Walking past a tree. I notice a familiar bag strap hanging down. Grabing it, my bag came down.

"Who thought I wouldn't find you" smiling at myself. I place the bag over my shoulder.

Turning I saw Manon and Ayla.

"Guys you're alright!" I rushed over to them.

"Yeah girl, are you okay?"

"Marinette!" Mamon cried, rushing over to the bluenette girl. She kneel down picking up Mamon.

"I know what your secret is!!" Manon sings, the Marinette laugh nervously.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Ladybug is your best friend! That's how the both of you know what the others gonna do", she smiled, hugging her close.

"Oh yeah?" I said looking at the child. "How do you know that?"

Marinette placed her down. She came up to me with amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah! Ladybug knew my name. That means she must know Marinette"

I looked at Mari, nervously still laughing.

"Ahaha. Ayla, Y/n can you watch her as I go do the shoot?"

"Of course. Go have your fun." I smile at her, picking up Mamon.

The photographer turned around. Stopping Mari in her tracks after she told him she was ready.

"Stop! Who is that angel?" He pointed at Manon.

The little girl looked around, then pointed to herself.

" Yes! I want her in the shoot!"

I place her down, letting her go to the shoot. Mari came back to Ayla and I. Ayla hand her hand on her shoulder. I crossed my arms, smiling at the situtation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fully thought out the plan of the story i'm going with. Meaning it is gonna be very slow burn :)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: French is not a language i fully understand. Some things might be wrong.
> 
> “ Ah je vois que vous êtes fan Les Misérables, qu'en pensez-vous jusqu'ici?”=“Ah I see that you are a fan of Les Misérables, what do you think so far?
> 
> “ Uh oui fan je viens de finir de le lire.”=“Uh yes fan I just finished reading it.”


End file.
